Kingdom Hearts: Hearts to be Mended
by Golden-Amber-Rain
Summary: Sora, Amy OC , Riku, and Kairi are being swept up in an adventure that all the others has lead up to. Secrets will be revealed, Friendships to be made and Love to discover. Amy must try and over come the pain and loss she will feel on this journey.BBSspoi
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone,**

** This is my new Kingdom Hearts Story, I've tried a few others but didn't quite like those so I came up with this one, and I'm quite proud of it. I know this is an OC who seems to know the group out of the blue. But, if you like my story and I get enough people to ask i'll right a KH 1 and KH2 with this OC and story. I also explain it in the story too.**

** I other words, I hope you like it! The more Reviews The more I'll update! I'm going to post another chapter today as well. Hope You like it!**

**VenRikuSoraLuvr**

_I walked around the Island getting a break from Kairi who has been badgering with me about my recent battle wound the one that got me sent away from the Xemnas battle. Feeling tired I sat down on the sand of the main beach. I wonder how they were doing Sora, Riku... It's been a day since I left and I didn't know battles lasted that long to be perfectly honest, but the he was one son of a bitch to kill the first three times. I took out the shell charm a got a year ago, from Riku. It looked like a shooting star, it's really pretty it has a purplish yellow hue. I feel horrible for the past year, when Sora was asleep I was assigned to watch his nobody, Roxas. It was a really boring task to watch someone kill heartless when you couldn't do it yourself._

_ But when it was time to get him to comeback to Sora, a battle occurred and I was gravely injured in the process. My mind was blank until the point when the guy DIZ who assigned me to watch Roxas woke me up and it was a week later, Riku was gone. According to DIZ, I had kissed the nobody not remembering my true past at all. Even with that knowledge, Riku was angry at DiZ for not letting me have my memory. I guess it was all for the cause, little squirts of this time appeared throughout my journey with Sora but nothing like kissing, which would make me hurl (AN: Sorry Sora lovers, I just don't like him). He made little appearances on the journey like when he fought Sora at the land of Dragons..._

_ " Amy? Sorry about bugging you about the injury," Kairi said sitting next to me._

_ "It's fine," I shrug, gazing out into the ocean. The sunset was making the water sparkle, I played with the sand._

_ "Do you think they'll comeback?" She asked._

_ " You think Sora would want to leave you or the Islands, of course he will," I said with a snort._

_ " You didn't say the same for Riku," she said quietly. That's true, the fact that he's wanted to leave this place was obvious, but was he gone long enough to miss it? I avoided the subject._

_ " Where's King Mickey, Donald and Goofy?"I asked._

_ " Looking around, apparently there's something interesting about this place to outsiders," She said smiling, I laughed but stopped when I noticed something fall from the sky. _

_ "Hey Kairi Look!" I exclaimed Pointing at the two things falling from the sky. The two lights hit the water and they turned out to be people! Sora and Riku._

_ "Sora! Riku!" Kairi yelled out to the two confused boys in the Ocean. They noticed us and swam towards the beach. Sora ran towards us falling occasionally, it was the moments where I could easily hold back insane laughter, Riku walked slower. Kairi was grinning, but had a shocked face when Donald, Goofy and Mickey came running, and they greeted there friends with enthusiasm. My insides were jumping around like idiots, I kept my cool on the outside. He came back! I could kiss him! Which is exactly what I did, full on the mouth, I think the whole running at him threw him off too. Because he was in shock for a few seconds before he got over it. I was happier than I had been in a long time._

I sat on the Paupuo tree, think about that day, it's been two weeks since the journey I had went on. I breathed deep as I tasted the sea air and remembered.

For the past year and a half I have been traveling worlds and saving them as well. The small group of Amy, Sora, Donald and Goofy. I'm Amy, tall and toned, brown curly hair throw across my left shoulder and chocolate brown eyes. My clothes are traveling clothes created by the Three Good Fairies Flora, Fauna and Merrywether. I wear a black halter-top with buttons going half way down, a white corset, black jean shorts and white knee high converse. For people who like me i'm described as funny, playfully sarcastic and fun to be around. For people who don't like me i'm described as haughty, cool and mean, well it's kind of how it came around to me but we'll just go with that.

I was born in Radiant Garden, to two unknown parents I have yet to discover and a brother Squall who's 25 years old, he has brown hair and brown eyes, like myself. We were separated at age 8 when heartless struck my hometown, a girl I was friends with, who later turned out to be Kairi disappeared three years earlier. I was tossed to Destiny Islands just like Kairi, and was adopted by the same people who took care of her, I lived there for six years until that world was opened to darkness as well. While trying to find Riku and Kairi, Sora and I were stuck saving the worlds with these powerful weapons called keyblade, we visited and defeated these strange dark creatures called Heartless. We found Riku in Hallow Bastion who had found Kairi and was acting really strange, he appeared to be the true bearer of the keyblade, but I could sense an overpowering darkness inside him and knew it would not last, but it would come to late to stop him from killing Sora so I interfered, and stopped him from murdering his best friend. We reached the Castle in Hallow Bastion to find Kairi with out her heart, because it was inside Sora, so having a hero complex Sora saved her, but turned into a heartless, who was then revived by Kairi. We fought a man named Ansem who was controlling Riku and beat him and shut the door to darkness, leaving Riku and King Mickey Mouse on the other side.

I was seperated from Sora in castle oblivion and went off on my own in the middle levels, being followed by a man in a black cloak, who neither Sora, nor Riku ever seemed to encounter for it was not Marluxia or Ansem/DiZ. While being stopped by a Replica of Riku, the real one came and fought him off, which was very, very, weird for me to witness. I traveled with him through the castle to find Sora, Donald and Goofy asleep, regaining their memories. The following year was kind of fuzzy for my memories were partly affected as well, but I never really forgot Sora. I knew I had to watch Sora's nobody because DiZ asked, and make sure he didn't get into trouble, I remember Riku and I fighting with Roxas and I was gravely injured, and I woke up to find a week later, neither Riku, Diz or Namine ( who was helping Sora) in sight. I did however find an awakened trio. So the following three months consisted of, Fighting Heartless, heartless beings called nobodies and organization thirteen, while traveling to many worlds. In Radiant Garden I reunited with Alex, it was short but sweet. In the end, we found Riku, rescued the recently captured Kairi and defeated Organization XIII. In my opinion this was way too much stuff for a couple of teenagers and Disney Castle members to handle, but we did it anyways and returned to Destiny Islands.

I sighed and slid off the tree knowing I soon had to get ready to leave tomorrow. Sora, Kairi, Riku and myself received a letter that informed us we had to go on an adventure... again. Not that I have a problem with it or anything it just happens a lot. I had practically memorized it too:

_ wanted to tell you right away,_

_About memories from the past that sleep within you,_

_And about the pieces that will tie you to your future._

_Sora, Riku, Kairi, Amy_

_the truth behind the Keyblade,_

_has found its way through so many people,_

_and now I know that it rests in your hearts._

_Sora, Amy_

_you are who you are because of those people, but they're hurting,_

_and you're the only one who can end their sadness. They need you._

_It's possible that all your journeys so far,_

_have been preparing you for this great new task that's waiting for you._

_I should have known there were no coincidences, only links in a much larger chain of events._

_And now the door to your next journey is ready to be opened._

-_Mickey_

" Amy!" Kairi's voice broke into my musing I turned around to find Kai, and the two boys walking up.

" Hey guys, what's up?" I asked, smiling.

" I just thought we could see one more sunset here all together before we left tomorrow." We sat there for a while till Kairi, Sora and Riku started up a conversation, which left me time to think.

I felt bad for leaving Riku hanging. I was just afraid he was going to leave for he could be at risk darkness being again. The one heart I cannot mend is mine. In my head I started to send out subtle hints for Kairi to go and take sora with her. She recieved them and smiled to herself.

" Hey Sora, come with me, I want to show you something," she said giving me a wink. I subtly rolled my eyes and gave her a thankful glance. When they left I slid off the tree and stood in front of Riku. He looked a little angry and sad.

" You don't trust me do you Amy?" He said a tad harshly.

" Riku, I want to, but I want to make sure you don't leave me again," I said, "It hurt to much last time, I don't think I could bear it. Your darkness could take you over away from here, and I wouldn't be there to help."

" That's all?" he asked sounding surprised.

" Uh yea," I said. His face softened as he got up from his leaning postion on the tree.

" Amy, I thought you didn't trust me because you thought my heart was still close to darkness, and that I would open this world again," he said sounding relieved.

" But of course you wouldn't!" I said sounding surprised.

" You have to trust me on this, I'll never leave or hide from you again," He said sounding guilty, as he remembered how he watched us try and find him and saved me a couple times, " I promise. It hurt me too you know," he said pointedly, I blushed.

" Thank You," I said feeling happy beyond words, as I kissed him for the second time in my life. I made it longer and more drawn out, making up for lost time and my fingers curled in his hair. One of his hands cupped my face and the other clenching my back. He was the one who let go this time.

" What about you? Queen Amy," he said a little breathless, " you could be called away to do something that doesn't involve me."

" Which won't happen," I said with a huff. He gave me a look.

" I meant that you would be able to come with me, Oh wise one," I said, rolling my eyes. He laughed, a rare sight for anyone.

" That's what i've been waiting to hear," he grinned looking pleased with himself, I rolled my eyes.

" Hey! Get a room you two!" Sora's voice called, I gave an exasperated sigh.

" You didn't have to be watching in the first place," I said peeved.

" Well, I got suspicious when Kai just pulled me away from you guys, I convinced her to come back," He said, _wow _I thought, there's Sora for you.

" How did you convince her?" I said smugly, having a good idea. They both blushed.

" Ha, i thought so," I said, ever so slightly (not really) pushing Sora off the cliff into the water.

" Hey!" he yelled, Kairi and I were rolling on the floor laughing, well I was till someone shoved me off too.

" Riku!" I exclaimed, spitting water out, Sora was trying to stay afloat while laughing. Now he was laughing at my expression, Kairi jumped in after us, with Riku following as we enjoyed our last day on Destiny Islands.


	2. Surprise!

**Chapter two! **

" I have a question," I said out loud.

"Hm?" Kairi asked.

" How do we get to Radiant- Crap!" I exclaimed as I had to dodge roll the wing of a gummi ship.

" You ok?" Kairi asked.

" Besides nearly being flattened i'm good," I muttered, a paper flew out and hit Sora in the face, sputtering he read it out loud.

_" Dear Gang,_

_ This is now your transport to Radiant garden. I figured you, Sora and Amy, could figure out how to fly it, since you've done it before._

_ Seeya,_

_ Mickey Mouse."_

" I'm driving," Sora and I both said at the same time, we glared at each other.

" What ever happened to ladies first?" I sniffed, Sora rolled his eyes.

" Next time we do something dangerous i'll hold you up to that," He grumbled, but let me drive. Kairi and Riku were looking on in amusement.

We arrived in... Radiant Garden? It stunned me how it looked almost completely restored to its former glory. Flowers were in bloom and it looked so cheery, there was a bit of construction here and there but otherwise it looked gorgeous.

" My old home," I sighed, exactly how I could remember it.

" Its changed!" Sora said staring.

" It most certainly has," Riku added having seen it at its worst, Kai nodded in agreement looking happy to see her old home in good shape as well.

" Hey guys!" a female voice called out, we turned and saw Yuffie running towards us.

" Hi Yuffie!" I said happy to see an old friend.

" Like what we've done to the place?" Yuffie asked grinning.

" Sure do!" Sora exclaimed.

" I see you've found Riku and Kairi," she commented.

" It was a piece of work, but yes we found them," I said smiling at Riku. Caught in my reverie I hardly noticed someone bowling me over.

" Oh my god! Amy it's really you!" another girl voice said.

" A-alex?" I asked in total utter shock looking at the friend I haven't seen her in so long. Her blue-green eyes were shining, and her blond hair a little windblown. She now wore white mini-shorts, a white tank and a blue vest, with blue knee high converse. We almost matched except I wore a black and white version, with a halter top and corset.

" Kairi!" She exclaimed, Kairi looked confused at first but her memories came back to her.

" Hi Alex, it's great to see you!" she said, as I tried prying Alex off of me.

" Alex. I. Can't. Breathe." I hissed through my teeth.

" Oops sorry," she said sheepishly, wow she was strong. She turned to the two dudes. " Hey your that famous Sora kid and I don't know about you." She said looking at Riku.

" I'm Riku," He said, Alex looked between me and then him, then back to me again.

" Good choice," she said, everyone but me looked in shock.

" How-" Kairi started.

" It's her strange sixth sense, she can see relationships in people," I explained.

" Oh," everyone except Yuffie said who seemed to already know.

" So your majesty what's next?" Alex asked, and Yuffie hissed a warning.

" Your majesty?" I asked in shock.

" You didn't tell her!" Alex said in shock.

" We were going to have Squall do it," Yuffie said stiffly looking anywhere but at me, who was staring in shock.

" come again?" I asked quietly.

" You know how there are Princesses of Heart right?" Alex said gesturing to Kairi, who grimaced, not liking being a princess. " Well theres a legend of one of the eight princesses of heart growing more powerful. This princess gained control of hearts, all objects of it, feelings, wether it's beating or not. Not only that but her heart is split into two equal pieces of Light and Darkness also controlling those 'Elements', a so called ' supreme being' according to Ansem the Wise's reports, which were new by the way. There was only one other in history Amy, and it was your great grandmother." Alex took a deep breath as she finished and stared at me, as was everyone else.

" Control... of hearts?" I squeaked in fear, " Light and Darkness?" I cherished that Alex wasn't going to hold back when telling me this.

" Amy, not only that but look deep into your memories. Remember where you always lived, remember your father, you've met him already," She said putting her hands on my shoulders, " I know you can handle this, that's why i'm telling you, so wether you like it or not you are the Queen of Heart, Heir of the Throne of Radiant Garden, Keeper of kingdom Hearts," All was silent as I took it all in. Certain things had popped up to make this true, like giving light to people, fixing hearts, changing feelings, reading memories. But, how i wanted this to be a dream. I looked into my memories, I saw a castle, Mom, the spitting image of my self and Squall would be the guy version of her, that's why no one could guess our father, we looked nothing like him... Ansem the Wise. This caused me to choke back on tears, he died right in front of my eyes and I had no idea. I had disliked him for what he did to my friends, but to know I worked with him for a year... and had no idea...

" He died... Right in front of me, and I had no Idea. He apologized for everything he'd done, but was more sincere to me- he had wanted to say more I could tell- But he never got the chance," I said my voice getting rougher with tears, this was all too much. I saw Sora riku and Kairi put two and two together and their eyes widened.

" Ansem the Wise..." Riku said quietly, I nodded. I looked at Alex and Yuffie.

" What am I supposed to do?" I asked stiffly.

" People are expecting you to take your place on the throne," Alex said not bothering with sweetness, but here eyes softened in pity as she added, " there's a catch."

" What is it?" I said nervously.

" You have to get married."

**Woah! Talk about catch :). **

**Hope you enjoy the next chapter it comes out tommorrow.**


	3. Chapter 3

My eyes widened, " Excuse me?" Alex took a shuddering breath.

" It's the only way the crown will except you," she said.

" It's ALIVE?" I hissed.

" No, it's just the magic."

" I'm FIFTEEN!" I yelled, this ordeal was now beyond sane.

" I know, that part sucks ass believe me, I don't want you too," she said, " But you'll have time as long as you can escape the people who want your power, of which they get some of at the marriage and a little more at coranation." I stood there in utter shock some more, before saying the classic words.

" Well this sucks."

" Tell me about it, and it only took through half the library to find this information. You have no idea how big that castle is..." Alex muttered trying to subtely lighten my mood... not happening. I sprinted away to go clear my thoughts.

As I reached the bailey I sat on the ledge and stared out at the castle, I felt a little tired because that was a _long _run, from town to the bailey? Eek.

Back to the point. Why the hell was I intended to get married now! Why did no one tell me? Would've been nice so I could live life a bit, before being some ruler, but this marriage thing is getting under my skin.

" This sucks," I repeated with a sigh. You know that feeling you get when you think someones watching you? I had that feeling. I hopped up and spun around, to be greeted with someone who looked about my age, had a red and black body suit and had a helmet/mask on. " Who the hell are you?"

" I'm Vanitas," He said calmly, his voice reminded me of someone, I just couldn't think of who...

" Why the hell are you here?" I asked getting annoyed, at his calm attitude.

" I need you to do something for me princess," He drawled ( well that's what it sounded like).

" First of all, I'm a Queen, and second... No," I said rolling my eyes.

" I was warned you were going to be difficult," He said, sounding annoyed.

" Well whoever told you was a smart man," I said happy I gave off that attitude towards others.

" His name is Xehanort."

" Never mind, he's an asshole. Which also adds to the I sure as hell am not helping you," I said peeved.

" Well this is where we come to a little problem, you see I am in control of these," a little blue monster pops up, " Unversed. They are like your heartless but they feed off of emotions. Since I can control them I can set them loose on you precious town." I sucked in my breath in shock. " Ah, are you willing to save your freedom and condemn this town. Or will you come with me and none of your friends get hurt, but I already know your answer."

" Bastard," I growl. He opens up a portal and gestures me to walk through it. Which I do. Big mistake (WOOAH, reading 13 reasons why has an effect on you, eek).


	4. The Return Of Xehanort

**Hey all,**

** Here's chapter 4! I know I getting these out almost every day, but I'm a little stuck writing the next chapter so i'll need a couple days. I'll post a playlist so you can use your imaginations to figure out what will happen. If you review with your idea on what's going to happen I'll send you a bit of the next chapter Via private message.**

** Whoever's closest will get the whole chapter and you'll get it a day before I post it online. They playlist comes out in two days so prepare yourselves! I'd like to thank, The Silver Magician of Chaos, and Angie-ange for favoriting this story.**

" What is my purpose for being here again," I said angrily. As we walked through a desert area.

" You will reawaken Xehanort from his little cage inside something," Vanitas said gesturing to a male body.

" Hate to burst your bubble but that's a person not a cage," I said with snark.

" You are quite the handful aren't you? I know your power, I've seen it. You know what's wrong you know there is someone there trying to get out, and it isn't Xehanort. If you give Xehanort his body back you will set the other one free."

I was stuck in a sticky situation. First, that guy was annoying the hell out of me and I should be the last person he'd request something from. Second, I hate when people are sad, it drives me up the wall with a need to help that person. Third, I was being stalked... Creepy.

I take a deep breath.

" Fine, I'll do it," I said walking up to the silver haired man.

" Good," Vanitas said, emotionless. Then again, that's how he _always _sounded. Or he just sounded cocky and over confident. Only when I truly ticked him off did he show a teensy bit of anger. My hand hovered above erm- _Xehanort's _chest as I made contact with the heart of the anguished person.

_who are you? _He asked

_I am here to help you um..._

_ Terra._

_ Oh nice to meet you. Well there's a good chance Xeha-jerk is going to come back but, I can tell you want to fight him. One on one. My names Amy by the way._

_ I do want to fight him._

_ Well, todays your luck day, see you when this is all over._

I slowly brought out a very old man with silver-ish, white-ish hair. The other ones's hair turned back to what I assume would be his natural hair color of brown.

" Ugh," The considerably younger man (Terra) than earlier groaned as he stood up, he then looked to find Xehanort smirking which honestly freaked me out. " Xehanort!"

" No!" I yelled grabbing his arm, and nearly being dragged until he noticed I was there. " Your not strong enough. Wait." I said, I probably should've mentioned that while I was speaking to him in his heart. He looked at me and sighed, he waved away his keyblade, I gasped at the armor that appeared by a flash of light.

" What?" Terra said in shock, as the armor went into him, little bits of it remained on his outfit (AN: No, unless the clothes change i am not describing them -_-). Xehanort chuckled and disapeared along with vanitas, who looked at me a while longer and then left.

" Hello Terra," I said, " Good to see you alive." Not my best greeting but whatever.

" Your... Amy, Right?" Terra asked.

" Sure am, I knew there was a 99 percent chance Xehanort would wake up, but you needed to be free. So I did just tha-" I was cut off by a glow in my pocket. I took out the green wayfinder I had in my pocket, and gasped. It was the charm I kept on me at all times, the one of the boy I get flashbacks of. I've had it for as long as I remember and somehow knew this would help with what was related to the letter.

" Ven's Wayfinder!" Terra exclaimed in shock.

" Ven? That's his name?" I asked.

" You've seen him?"

" Um, in dreams." I was swept in a flash back of the roxas lookalike and apparently Terra goofing around. "You... your one of his friends!" I gasped.

" Um, yes?" he said confused.

" The only way he can wake up is if he has his friends," I said and then covered my mouth, I didn't mean or know I was going to say that.

" He does...?Wait what do you mean 'wake up'? " He asked, poor Terra he must not know, only Aqua does. Wait, who's Aqua? Why am I just spouting names out? It must be the charm.

" His heart is gone Terra, after his fight with Vanitas," Thankfully this came out of my mouth because I wanted it too. That flashback was not fun to watch believe me.

" Oh, I should've guessed that," Terra said sadly, " I wasn't around for his fight."

" Because you were fighting with Xehanort," I guessed.

" Yea, he sent Vanitas down to 'Take care of them' but stopped me from following," Terra explained.

" Well you can help get them back because I have a pretty good idea where Aqua went, you may not remember at the top of your head but its in your memories." I now realized I had thoroughly confused him.

" Amy!" many voices called out at once, the first one I saw was the King. His eyes widened as he skidded to a halt.

" Terra?" He asked incredulously.

" Your majesty," Terra did a slight bow in greeting. My eyes found the two that followed the King.

" Riku! Sora!" I exclaimed happily and threw myself at Riku.

" What happened?" Riku asked as he hugged me back.

" This guy in a mask came and threatened Radiant Garden, unless I followed him. He had these weird monsters."

" Unversed," Terra said, and Mickeys eyes widened more than I thought possible.

" Vanitas?" He asked.

" Yes, so he took me here and said I had to separate the two people stuck in one body. I knew one of them was Xehanort," I started choking up, " But I couldn't just let Terra be unhappy in the state he was in so I set them both free, it couldn't just be Terra and-"

" Hey, calm down Amy," Mickey said, " you did the right thing don't worry, now we can finish Xehanort off once and for all." I sniffed into Riku's shoulder and pulled away. I felt Sora's hand touch my shoulder in comfort.

" Hey, think about it. You brought back one of the people who are hurting," Sora said, I patted the hand that was on my shoulder.

" Yea," I sighed, feeling a little better, " how did you guys find me?"

" Well we were worried when you ran off, and something in our heads led us here," Riku said, my happy moment was gone as I remembered why I had run off in the first place. Mickey saw my sudden change in demeanor.

" Amy, you don't have-"

" Don't say I don't have to do this," I said grimacing, " You know i do, there's nothing you can do to change it." Mickey sighed.

" I'd change it if I could," He said sadly. Terra's eyes widened in realization, but had the decency to not say it out loud. I guess everyone knew but me.

" We should head back, we left Kairi with Aerith and Yuffie," Sora said, explaining why my friend wasn't with us. I took a deep breath.

" I can't," I said quietly.

" What?" Everyone except Terra said in shock.

" I know where Aqua is, and that means I'm one step closer to finding who this charm belonged too, Terra, Aqua and Ventus will be together again," I explained. Sora walked up to me.

" I can feel it in my heart that I should come with you, so I will," Sora said, Riku walked up to and nodded.

" Well gawsh I knew Aqua and Ventus too, and I owe them my lives I'm coming too," Mickey said.

" You all don't have too," Terra said " Really I can get through the realm of darkness by myself."

" But can you get back Terra?' I asked, " You know I'm the one that can bring you back. I need to come." Terra nodded and opened his mouth once more, but was interrupted by Riku.

" We're going to help. We were sent on this mission to set things right, I'm here to do what I can," He said, Terra looked at him curiously, but shook his head to snap out of it.

" Thanks everyone, now how do we get-" A Light portal popped up behind him, and I yawned.

" Easier everytime," I said as I spun in front of it, feeling elated we were on our way. Everyone looked warily at the portal " Oh come on, you'll only get slightly nauseous and I've sent word to my fellow Princess Kairi where we are so you don't need to worry Sora."

" You are a strange, strange creature," Sora said rolling his eyes, walking to the portal.

" You of all people should know that, I've traveled with you for 18 months or so," i said grinning.

" Here we go again," Riku sighed.

" Do they always do that?" Terra asked.

" You have no idea."

We walked through the dark meridian, as i was suddenly deterred by an arm. I looked up at terra.

" Let me do this," He said gesturing to the blue haired young woman sitting by the water. I nodded and slunk back into the darkness gesturing my companions to join so we wouldn't be seen.

" Aqua?" Terra called out quietly. The young woman jumped at her voice being called and spun around to face him, she looked wary but then that changed to shock.

" Terra?" She said amazed, " You're... Alive. I mean your, you." She shook her head, " It can't be you Xehanort-"

" I had help Aqua," He said, gesturing to the apparent darkness, I took this as my cue to walk forward the others followed.

" Your Majesty and... Your those two boys I talked too! On that beach!" She exclaimed, Sora and Riku exchanged glances.

" Yes and Riku was the one whom I gave the ability to wield a keyblade," Terra added, making Riku more surprised. Aqua then turned to look at me.

" You... and this girl full of light, I saved you from unversed once a long time ago," She said, I smiled at her telling her I remember, and she then sighed, " Further proof i've been here for 12 years."

" Aqua, we're here to get you out,"I said, and I dug out the charm, " I know how to bring Ventus back, and i'm willing to do what I can." She stared at the charm and then looked at me.

" I- noticed he didn't have it with him when I found him in his...state," She explained, " Then Master Yen Sid ( AN: I wonder what THAT spells backwards) told he It was given to someone, who would keep it safe until he returned, and thats you," she smiled at me and then curiously touched her face, " I haven't done that in so long."

" Don't worry Aqua we can do it!" I said optimistically, a flash of light burst in front of us all, bringing two girls with it.

" You aren't the only one with teleportation powers," Kairi said smugly, followed by a woozy Alex.

" You *Gasp* need to *gasp* work on that," Alex weezed, I hugged both of them.

" Your that girl, the one with the light, I gave you the ability to use the keyblade," Aqua exclaimed, I pulled the memory from deep in Kairi's mind, and she slack- jawed.

" Who's the other one?" Terra asked.

" The other one is named Alex, thank you very much," Alex huffed, " We're coming with you since I figured out that the heart giving process might not go as planned, so I thought you could use a princess in case all goes wrong. She wanted to come too of course."

" Heart giving?" Sora asked.

" Sora, I think Ventus's heart is...inside you," I said, I probably should've told him my suspicions earlier but oh well, I've done it again. Sora touched his chest, lost in thought.

" You are correct Amy," Mickey said, " I wanted to find out how much you knew."

" But you were going to tell us if I didn't right?" I asked suspiciously.

" Of course," Mickey said, " I want Ven alive as much as you. I knew your senses as Queen of Heart would be strong enough to see this, so I relented telling." Aqua had the same reaction as Terra and thankfully, also decided to keep her mouth shut.

" Shall we go?" I said, standing next to Riku who, as usual, has been quiet the whole time.

" Yes, I assume you have a way for us to get there?" Aqua asked. Kairi and I exchanged a nod, I then had to ask.

" Where is there?"

" You know, I think she can help make the portal if we both do it," Kairi commented.

" Right, Aqua you are in charge of the destination," I said. She nodded an put her hand on one of Kairi and I's joined hands, and a light portal shot up out of the ground.

" Here we go," I said looking determined.

" I think I'll need a barf bag," Alex said walking through first, I giggled at her antics. I grabbed Riku's hand and pulled him after me.


	5. Chapter 5

Dear any reader I have left...

Yes, the dreaded Authors Note has come. I know I hate seeing these on stories I follow and i'm sure you do too. Unfortunately, I have a serious case of writers block... like real bad. I have this problem where school has become quite a little too dull and all imagination has been sucked out of me.I still write but it's essays, my english teacher has me thinking about logical stuff, I have to write factual news worthy stuff for journalism. I love it, but it's absolutely draining.

So, I am discontinuing each story in case it hasn't been made clear by my absence... For my gaming stories... the likely hood of me returning to them is nil... I just don't have the drive for these stories anymore, as well as physically making myself play the games (FFXIII-2... a killer). I'm not saying it's a never, but it's highly unlikely.

As for the vamp diaries, High possibility. I'm actually thinking of a new one, but I wont post until I have three chapters of it written, edited and ready to go.

I'm soooooooo sorry :(

Khtronfan.


End file.
